A wide variety of devices and equipment accept user input. These devices may include electronic book readers (“e-readers”), tablet computers, smartphones, medical devices, and other electrically controlled equipment. This input may be in the form of the user manipulating at least a portion of the device, such a button or a switch. For example, the user may activate a light switch by physically displacing a lever arm. In another example, the user may provide input by pressing a key on a keyboard. Mechanical buttons or switches may provide the user with feedback as to activation, such as an audible or tactile “click.”
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown.
However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.